1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of chip on board (COB) secured digital (SD) cards and particularly to a method and apparatus for manufacturing chip on board SD cards with write-protect switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As computers have gained enormous popularity in recent decades, so has the need for better and more efficient ways of storing memory. Notable among memory devices are the portable ones that may be carried around by the user to access computers at different locations. This is particularly common in the case of personal computers (PC) where the need often arises to transfer data from one PC to another. Examples of portable memory devices include nonvolatile memory devices such as a secured digital (SD) card that is removably connectible to a computer.
Secured digital cards are available in various shapes and forms. The SD card is coupled to a host device such as a PC for storage and retrieval of data. To protect the data stored in the memory of the card in some cases a write-protect switch is available which may be activated to allow writing of information onto the memory.
However, the conventional SD cards with a write-protect switch are generally expensive to manufacture and the packaging thereof may not have the desired reliability. For example, the card may not be water and moisture resistant enough to be used in different environments.
Thus, it is desirable to manufacture an SD card with high reliability and improved resistance against water and moisture. In addition, the SD card should have a low cost of manufacturing with an improved esthetic quality to appeal to a wide range of potential users.